El miedo me enamoró
by Whatifidontevenwantto
Summary: Edward, el primo de Alice se viene a vivir a Forks, para festejar eso, invitan a Bella a Fantasilandia, ¿Qué pasará entre ellos? Todos humanos
1. Desafortunada

-Si no me amas, entonces ¿Por qué sigues conmigo?

-¡No entres en ese tema, Reneé! ¡Sabes que es por nuestra hija!

Otro día más, otra pelea de Charlie y Reneé, su matrimonio se ha deteriorado hace bastante tiempo, pero, por alguna razón siguen juntos, algo que no debería ser así, no saben el daño que me hacen al pelear todos los días, todo el día y, por cualquier cosa.

*Suena el celular de Bella*

-¿Alice?

-¡Ey! ¡Bella! ¿Te gustaría ir a Fantasilandia*? ¡Mi primo ha llegado a Forks para quedarse y como bienvenida vamos allá! ¿Te apuntas?

-Sería genial, Alice…

-¡Entonces te paso a buscar a las seis y media! ¡Besos!-Cortó, miro la hora y son las seis en punto, hora de alistarse.

Fui a tomar un baño, hasta desde ahí se escuchaban los gritos de mis padres, ni el sonido del agua contra los azulejos de la ducha borraba el sonido de sus voces.

Al salir, me sentía más relajada, veo la hora, son las seis veinte, me puse lo primero que encontré y ya a las seis y media escuché la bocina del auto de Alice, me peiné a la rápida y bajé, despidiéndome de Reneé que estaba en la sala.

-¡Bella!-Gritó Alice-¡Sube!

-Hola Alice-Dije al subirme a su Auto, abrí la puerta y entré, al lado mío vi a un chico, debía ser su primo. Su cabello era color cobrizo y su piel pálida, sin olvidar sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda.

-Hola, soy Edward, el primo de Alice-Dijo estirando su mano en señal de querer saludarme con un apretón.

-Hola Edward, soy Bella-Correspondí su apretón.

-¿Bella? ¿Eso es un nombre?-Dijo burlón, puse los ojos en blanco.

-¡No seas pesado Eddie!-Gritó Alice mientras fijaba su vista en el espejo del auto.

-¡Te he dicho que no me gusta que me digan Eddie!

-¿Eddie?-Pregunté, ahora era yo la que me reía-¡Ay Eddie!

-No es gracioso-Se cruzó de brazos y se amurró como un niño pequeño, ¡Qué tierno se veía!

-Shi, Shi lo esh, abubububuuu!-Hice como si hablara con un bebé, lo que hizo que Edward se enojara más todavía.

-¡Ey Par de tórtolos! ¡Dejen de pelear, que me distraen mientras conduzco!-Dijo entre risas Alice.

-Oh… Bella…

-¿Dime Eddie?

-¡Deja de decirme EDDIE!

-mmm… No-Dije sonriendo de oreja a oreja, Edward se sacó el cinturón de seguridad y se lanzó encima de mí y empezó a hacerme cosquillas.

-¿Dejarás de decirme así?

-¡Jajajaja, oh, Eddie, para, por jajajaja favor!

-¿Qué están haciendo allí atrás cochinos?

-¡Nada malo mami!-Dijo Edward con voz de niño pequeño mientras seguía haciéndome cosquillas.

-¡Por favor Edward!-Logré gritar entremedio de carcajadas

-mmn…No-Dijo imitando mi tono de voz, a lo que me carcajee más todavía. Alice hizo frenar bruscamente el auto y en una fracción de segundos, Edward estaba acostado encima mío y sus labios muy cerca de los míos, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y un leve rubor bañó mis mejillas.

-Ejem…-Carraspeó Alice, nos bajamos del auto, seguía roja.

Fantasilandia: Parque de atracciones/ diversiones en Chile!

**Hola! este es mi primer Fanfic... o al menos el primero que subo a esta página! espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo! espero sus Reviews (creo que se dice xd) nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! saluditos! **


	2. ¿Sientes Miedo?

Capítulo 2: ¿Sientes miedo?

-No sé cómo me convencieron de subirme a esto…-Dije mientras estábamos en la fila para subir a la famosa montaña rusa "Raptor" De sólo mirarla me daba vértigo y mareos.

-No seas cobarde Bella, ¡Será genial!

-Ya lo creo…-Dije irónicamente, ya nos tocaba subir.

-Alice… creo que me arrepentí, ¡no me subiré!-Me di la vuelta para salir de la fila, pero Alice no me dejó y me arrastró (literalmente) al asiento del juego.

-¡Ni lo pienses! ¿Te subirás con Eddie o conmigo?-No alcancé a elegir porque Edward ya estaba sentado a mi lado diciéndole algo así como un "Conmigo" y creo que hasta le guiñó un ojo.

Ya estaba todo listo, pero seguía forcejeando para que me dejaran salir, tenía la extraña necesidad de sentir el piso con mis pies que colgaban. Edward me toma la mano.

-No te preocupes, es sólo una montaña rusa.

-Si, una montaña rusa que te hace dar vueltas y vueltas, incluso chocar contra el asiento, eso no me inspira mucha confianza.

-Estoy aquí, no te pasará nada…-Apretó mi mano más fuerte, pero cariñosamente. En ese momento mi corazón dejó de latir un segundo y luego volvió pero mucho más rápido, sentí que me sonrojé.

-Vamos Bella, ¡No estuvo tan mal!-intentaba de animarme Alice

-¡Alice tiene razón Bella! ¡Igual te divertiste!-Trataba Edward

-Si… si no agregamos que devolví literalmente todo lo que había almorzado apenas bajamos…

-Eso fue lo de menos… ¡Ey miren! ¡Ese se ve divertido!-Señaló Alice una especie de Barco pirata, nos pusimos en la fila de este, miré el juego y vi como daba una vuelta entera, la gente gritaba de terror y emoción.

-¡No me subo a esto ni muerta!-Grité, pero Edward me detuvo antes de que saliera corriendo.

-Estaremos contigo Bella, no tienes nada de que-Gritos de personas subidas al juego-temer…

-Si llego a devolver la comid…-Edward me tapó la boca con su mano.

-No te volverá a pasar, tranquila, son sólo los nervios, en verdad dudo que ese juego sea tan terrible.

*Les toca subir al juego luego de una larga espera*

-Edward…

-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte y lo sabes-Apenas dijo eso, el juego empezó. No era tan terrible, sólo iba de un lugar a otro, (se balanceaba) me causó más mareos, pero no ganas de vomitar, llegó el miedo cuando empezó a dar la vuelta, me aferré con todas mis fuerzas a Edward, que también me abrazó.

Esta escena se repitió prácticamente igual cada vez que daba una vuelta entera el juego, yo gritaba desesperada y Edward me abrazaba dulcemente, haciéndome sentir protegida, como si nada malo pudiera pasarme mientras estaba en sus brazos.

**Holaaah! am... la verdad subí al tiro el segundo capítulo para que vayan viendo si les gusta o no... ustedes entienden! espero les guste, voy a subir un capítulo por semana desde ahora! o si ya tengo muchos hechos, 2 por semana.. depende mucho del tiempo y todo, bueno eso era! besos bye! 3 **


End file.
